Focus item
Focus items are secondary weapons (sometimes called simply "focuses/foci" or "offhands") that increase the equipped character's maximum energy by +3 to +12. They may also have other modifiers. Like all weapons, middle to high end focus items have minimum requirements from 7 to 13 in a certain attribute for the primary stat (i.e. energy). Relationship of energy bonus and requirement Focus items with attribute requirements of 0 may have an energy bonus of up to +6. Focuses with the maximum energy bonus of +12 may have an attribute requirement as low as 7. All maximum energy collector, crafter, and unique focuses have an attribute requirement of 9. If a character's rank in the required attribute is less than the requirement, the character will not receive the full energy bonus. How much of a partial bonus is still being tested - it was previously believed that blue/green foci give +3 energy and purple/gold foci give +6, but for some reason there are gold foci which give only +3. Focus item types The following are the types of focus items that can be found. Upgrades Focus items can be upgraded with one Inscription and one Focus Core. * - This focus has a variant with alternate graphics. © - Crafter / Collector only. Core (all campaigns) * Monk Foci **Divine Symbol* - Divine Favor **Healing Ankh - Healing Prayers **Protective Icon - Protection Prayers * Necromancer Foci **Grim Cesta* - Curses or Death Magic **Idol* - Blood Magic * Elementalist Foci **Earth Scroll - Earth Magic **Flame Artifact* - Fire Magic **Frost Artifact - Water Magic **Storm Artifact - Air Magic * Mesmer Foci **Inscribed Chakram* - Domination Magic **Jeweled Chakram* - Illusion Magic **Jeweled Chalice* - Inspiration Magic Prophecies Campaign * Monk Foci **Diessa Icon © - Smiting Prayers * Necromancer Foci **Accursed Icon © - Curses **Grim Cesta © - Blood Magic, Soul Reaping **Idol © - Curses * Mesmer Foci **Inscribed Chakram © - Fast Casting * Elementalist Foci **Earth Scroll © - Energy Storage *Miscellaneous Low Energy Foci **Flute **Focus **Gwen's Broken Flute Factions Campaign * Elementalist Foci **Golden Chalice - Energy Storage **Paper Lantern - Fire Magic * Monk Foci **Divine Scroll - Divine Favor **Hallowed Idol - Smiting Prayers * Necromancer Foci **Bleached Skull - Soul Reaping, Death Magic © **Blood Knife © - Blood Magic **Bone Idol - Soul Reaping, Curses © * Mesmer Foci **Gilded Artifact - Fast Casting **Ominous Eidolon - Domination Magic * Ritualist Foci **Ceremonial Cauldron - Spawning Power **Channeling Focus - Channeling Magic **Glowing Focus - Communing **Restoration Focus - Restoration Magic **Ritualist's Focus - Spawning Power **Writhing Focus - Restoration Magic *Variable Attribute Foci **Jug **Paper Fan **Plagueborn Focus **Straw Effigy Nightfall Campaign * Monk foci **Aureate Lamp - Divine Favor **Blessed Chalice - Healing Prayers **Holy Vial - Protection Prayers * Necromancer foci **Bone Charm - Death Magic **Skull Brush - Curses **Spined Focus - Blood Magic * Mesmer foci **Aureate Chalice - Inspiration Magic **Butterfly Mirror - Inspiration Magic **Chimeric Eye - Illusion Magic **Majestic Focus - Domination Magic **Stone Chakram - Illusion Magic **Wooden Chakram - Domination Magic * Elementalist foci **Air Prism - Air Magic **Earth Prism - Earth Magic **Fire Prism - Fire Magic **Iridescent Prism - Energy Storage **Water Prism - Water Magic Miscellaneous For a comprehensive list of focus items, see Category:Focus Items. Category:Weapons